Sonny 130
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: Follow up to one-shot 'A Summers Day' but not required to read. When Chad and his new girlfriend Sonny get into a fight, Chad has to use the language of love to win her back again, luckily Miss Bitterman's on hand to help. One-shot. BIG Channy fluff!


**SONNY 130**

**AN: Hey guys :) This is a sort of follow up to my other one-shot 'A Summers Day', but you don't HAVE to read it to understand it! Just know, they were doing the poem 'Shall I compare thee to a summers day' then told to do an interpratation, Chad wrote his about Sonny, then Miss Bitterman showed Sonny the poem and Sonny kissed him on the cheek leaving Chad 'speechless' as a long story short! Chad ISN'T Shakespeare! So I tried to make this as realistic as possible! :) I've been doing this poem in English, and what better way to learn it then writing a fic about your OTP (one true pairing) with it :D **

_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red than her lips' red;  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound;  
I grant I never saw a goddess go;  
My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:  
And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  
As any she belied with false compare._

_**Sonnet 130 – William Shakespeare**_

Chad Dylan Cooper leaned back against the corridor wall, one of his Italian shoes set firmly against the wall, the other set firmly on the ground. He quickly checked his watch again as he took a quick sweep of the hallway.

His eyes lit us as they came across a thin-framed black-haired girl making her way out of her dressing room. Involuntarily he stepped off of the wall and quickly smoothed down his hair.

"Hello boyfriend." She greeted cheekily, stumbling over her feet in an excited effort to get to him.

Chad, always the one to act cool and casual smirked, holding out an arm to steady the girl. "Sonny." He greeted quickly, his eyes averted.

Sonny let herself be pulled up a little by Chad's arm then gave him a quick hug. "Ready for English?"

Chad shrugged. "Eh."

Sonny frowned, fitting her head in the crook of his neck and putting an arm around him. "I thought you were good at poetry."

Chad placed an arm around Sonny, too. "That was one poem, I only really understood it because I was looking at you anyway."

"Aww, Chad! That's so sweet." Sonny grinned, squeezing slightly.

"For the last time, Sonny! Chad Dylan Cooper is not sweet!"

Sonny gave a lopsided grin. "No, he isn't sweet. He's the _sweetest_." She said in her baby voice.

Chad quickly ruffled her hair with a sweep of his hand and turned the corner. "Am I sweet now?"

Sonny pouted, smoothing down her hair. "Jerk."

"_Diva_."

"Jerk."

"Diva."

"Jerk."

"Diva."

"Jerk!"

"Diva!"

"Mr. Cooper, Miss Monroe, how _nice_ of you to join us," bit an irritated Ms. Bitterman.

Sonny gulped. "I'll just be getting into class now—"

"Good, now go."

Sonny was through the door quicker than Chad could blink.

Chad stepped forward to follow her before Ms. Bitterman pulled him back gently by the arm. "Mr. Cooper, you'll be glad to know that your tutor Mr. Allen is a lot better, so you may take you and your class mates away if you wish."

Chad's eyes widened. "He's b-better?"

Ms. Bitterman nodded in confirmation. "My Marshy-bear told me this morning, he told me to tell you."

Chad titled his head to the side. "Can we stay with you?" He never thought those words were gonna come out of his mouth.

Ms. Bitterman arched an eyebrow. "You want to stay in my class?"

Chad nodded nervously in affirmation.

"May I ask why?" Ms. Bitterman asked curiously, her arms folded.

"_Because_ ... you're a good teacher?" Chad said it more like a question.

"Mr. Cooper." Ms. Bitterman glared, her hawk-likes eyes boring into his.

"Fine, I like being in a class with the Randoms, a'ight?"

"Mm," Ms. Bitterman grunted and motioned for Chad to enter in front of her.

Chad quickly pulled the door open and scrambled to his seat next to Sonny's, leaving Ms. Bitterman to strut her way to her desk.

_What was all that about? xx – Sonny _

Chad stared down at the note, her handwriting was messy and scribbled.

_None of your business – CDC _

Chad quickly passed to note over to Sonny and watched her as he mouth hardened into a thin straight line, her eyebrows furrowed.

_Fine, be that way. Some boyfriend you are! – Sonny _

Chad sighed inwardly, watching her practically go red from anger.

"Right, morons, I know Shakespeare—"

*GROANS*

"—didn't go down too well last time. But tough luck."

Tawni gave a loud sigh. "How many stupid poems did this guy right? Didn't he ever hear of a place called a mall?"

Portlyn hummed in agreement. "Yeah! The mall is way more fun than _this_."

Ms. Bitterman growled under her breath. "I don't care what you bimbos do in your spare time! This is _my_ time and we'll be doing Shakespeare, whether you like it or not."

Skyler chuckled. "No need to get your knickers in a twist, Ms. B."

Ms. Bitterman threw her book down loudly on the desk. "QUIET! Now, open your poetry books at page 18!"

The class reluctantly flicked to the right page.

"Now what's this poem called?" Ms. Bitterman asked, flicking through her own book.

Nico raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Harris?"

"It's called Sonnet 130." Nico answered dryly, reading aloud from the page.

"Good, now who can tell me what a sonnet is?"

Grady raised his hand.

"Yes, Grady?" Ms. Bitterman stood herself in front of Zora's desk.

"A spaceship?" He asked, his eyes enthusiastic.

The class laughed, including Portlyn who laughed longer than necessary.

"Seeing as you find it so amusing, why don't you tell us what a sonnet is, Portlyn?"

Portlyn's eyes widened. "Uhhhhh ... a mirror?" she asked hopefully.

Zora muttered 'fool' under her breath. "A sonnet is a fourteen-lined verse that has several rhyming methods and ten syllables per line. They're usually written in iambic pentameter but—" **(AN: That reminds me! 'Teddyluver' wrote a really awesome story about iambic pentameter so check that one out too! :D)**

"Okay smarty pants, we get it." Skyler muttered, groaning.

_Are you upset with me? – CDC _

Chad quickly passed the note over to Sonny, careful to watch Ms. Bitterman as he did so.

Sonny looked up, her eyes hard. "Ya think?" She mouthed, turning herself back in her chair so Chad couldn't get her attention again.

"Right, so let's read the poem shall we?" Ms. Bitterman looked to the class.

*_Collective groaning* _

"You idiots wouldn't know beauty if it hit you in the face," Ms. Bitterman muttered under her breath. "_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;" _

"Yours certainly aren't either," Ferguson commented sarcastically.

Ms. Bitterman scowled, but still carried on. "_Coral is far more red than her lips' red; If snow be white, why then her breasts—_"

Grady let out a huge chortle. "Breasts!"

Sonny rolled her eyes, spinning in her chair. "Grady, what's so funny about that?"

Grady shrugged. "I dunno, why is double duty funny? It's just the laws of funniness!"

Nico raised an eyebrow. "The laws of funniness?"

Ms. Bitterman growled. "I'll show you the laws of detention if you two don't settle down!"

The two immediately went white, staying silent.

"As I was saying ... _why then her breasts—_"

"Breasts! She said it again!" Grady broke down in laughter again, wiping his eyes.

"Dude. Not funny." Chad spun in his chair, shaking his head.

"If I haven't finished reading this poem in the next two minutes, someone is getting detention!"

The class swept into silence.

"_Why then her breasts are dun; If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head. I have seen roses damask'd, red and white, But no such roses see I in her cheeks; And in some perfumes is there more delight. Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks._"

The boys of the class chuckled.

"_I love to hear her speak, yet well I know, That music hath a far more pleasing sound; I grant I never saw a goddess go; My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground: And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare. As any she belied with false compare._"

Ms. Bitterman held her book to her, revelling in the world of Shakespeare.

_Talk to me? – CDC _

Chad quickly passed the note to Sonny while Ms. Bitterman had her moment.

Sonny read the note quickly, then scribbled her answer underneath.

_No! You'll only be mean to me again =( - Sonny _

Chad grinned.

_Too late! You're already talking to me =) – CDC _

_Not anymore! Meanie! – Sonny _

"Right! Now before we discuss the poem, I want each of you to read it carefully. Then write your interpretation of it."

*_GROANS* _

"Just do it!" Ms. Bitterman ordered.

Chad stared down at his paper once more. Chad had a lot of respect for this poet dude. He'd been the one that had got the two together in the first place. Now if only he could get this poem to make Sonny make up with him.

**AN: Once again, Italics are Shakespeare, underlined are Chad's words and the bit after are Chad's thoughts :)**

_Shakespeare: My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;_

Chad: My girlfriends eyes are nothing like the sun 'More like honey then the sun.'

_  
Shakespeare: Coral is far more red than her lips' red;_

Chad: Coral is more red than her lips are red 'Her lips are more of a light pink color.'

_  
Shakespeare: If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;_

Chad: Her skin is not pure and white like snow is 'She does have more of a tanned colour.'

_  
Shakespeare: If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head._

Chad: Her hair is ruffled and far from perfect 'But sooo darn cute!'

_  
Shakespeare: I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,_

Chad: I've seen many roses of all colors 

_  
Shakespeare: But no such roses see I in her cheeks; _

Chad: But I don't see those roses in her cheeks 'She does have pink-tinted cheeks though...'

_  
Shakespeare: And in some perfumes is there more delight_

Chad: Some perfumes can smell delightful and sweet 

_  
Shakespeare: Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks._

Chad: But my girlfriend's breath doesn't smell like that 'She's gonna LOVE that bit!'

_  
Shakespeare: I love to hear her speak, yet well I know_

Chad: I love to hear her voice, but I'm aware... 'It's all squeaky and soft and cute.'

_  
Shakespeare: That music hath a far more pleasing sound;_

Chad: That music is far more pleasing to hear 'Wow, I should be a translator! Too bad that I'm too good at acting.'

_  
Shakespeare: I grant I never saw a goddess go;_

Chad: I admit I never saw an angel

_  
Shakespeare: My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:_

Chad: She is down to earth and walks on the ground 'Ha! Chad Dylan Cooper puts no one on a pedestal.'

_  
Shakespeare: And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare_

Chad: And yet, I know that my love is as rare 'Should I change the love part? I don't really wanna say that I _love_ her.'

_  
Shakespeare: As any she belied with false compare._

Chad: 'Cause I love her most for all her cute flaws. 'There, perfecto!'

Chad stared down at his piece of paper, satisfied. That should win her back. He knew she wasn't perfect, perfect would be someone like Penelope or Chastity. And he didn't want perfect. He wanted Sonny. He understood what this Shakespeare dude was trying to say, he didn't want to love someone false or fake, because he loved someone real instead. That was like him and Sonny; he knew she wasn't perfect, she was funny and awkward and overly-peppy. But _that's_ why he loved her. If she was this so-called perfect that every other boy wanted, he had a feeling he wouldn't feel the same about her at all.

_Are you still my Sonny Bunny? =) – CDC _

Chad scribbled down the note and slid it under Sonny's essay.

Sonny rolled her eyes at the note, writing a quick reply.

_Ask Portlyn to be your Sonny Bunny – Sonny _

Sonny looked up to see Chad pouting.

_You__ are the only Sonny Bunny I want – CDC _

Chad smirked as he saw a small smile creep onto Sonny's face.

_Stop treating me like an idiot then – Sonny _

"Right, class! Let's hear your interpretations this week. Penelope, what you got?" Ms. Bitterman asked, looking over Penelope's desk.

Penelope gulped, standing up. "I-I think I-It's about ... I think Shakespeare is talking about his mistress and how she doesn't compare with the person he really loves."

Ms. Bitterman gave a twisted smile. "Wow, that's a good interpretation, Penelope."

Penelope grinned. "Thanks Ms.—"

"But wrong!" She added quickly. "Grady, give us your explanation."

Penelope's smile fell as she sat down again.

Grady blinked his eyes open, rubbing his head. "Huh?"

"Your interpretation Grady, read it!" Ms. Bitterman shrieked.

"Oh uh ... he thinks his mistress has smelly breath?" Grady guessed with a hopeful smile.

Ms. Bitterman rolled her eyes. "Ferguson, what do you have?"

Ferguson shrugged. "He's not happy with his chick, and he wants to get rid of her."

Ms. Bitterman grumbled. "Moron."

Chad didn't even notice.

_Sonny Bunny, are we still together? =( - CDC _

_No. Go ask Chastity out; she'll let you treat her like a moron – Sonny _

Chad sighed in disappointment. He really didn't get what she meant to him.

"Chad, why don't you enlighten us?" Ms. Bitterman asked with a sigh.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Shakespeare loves his mistress, he's actually mocking other poets for saying that their mistresses are perfect, like they have roses in their cheeks or they have perfect hair, he's saying he _loves_ her because she's not perfect."

"Chip strikes again." Nico mumbled to Grady.

The Random's side of the room sniggered.

Chad watched Sonny who was carefully avoiding his eyes.

_Are we together now? – CDC _

_Maybe... – Sonny _

Chad looked at her to get some sort of clue to see how she was feeling but found none. He had to find a way to make her happy again.

"Chastity, what about you?" Ms. Bitterman asked, her voice tiresome.

Chastity blushed. "Uhm, I think he's trying to say that his Mistress is quite pretty, but not as pretty as the perfect people in the world."

Miss Bitterman sighed loudly. "Anyone who isn't a moron?"

With courage he never knew he had, he slowly raised his hand.

"Tawni, what does yours—" Tawni sighed in relief as she stopped mid-sentence. "Yes, Mr. Cooper?" Ms. Bitterman asked suspiciously.

"I'd like to read mine out." Chad volunteered.

There was a mixed reaction in the class; the Mackenzie Falls half gasped in shock while the Randoms burst out laughing, all save for Sonny who's eyes widened.

"You wrote your own version?" Ms. Bitterman asked with an arched eyebrow.

Chad nodded nervously. "Uh ... yeah."

"Well after last week's amazing interpretation, how could I refuse?" Ms. Bitterman gave a small smile. "Go stand at the front Mr. Cooper."

Sonny watched as Chad reluctantly slid out of his chair, walking his way to the front.

Skyler sniggered when Chad walked past. "You're not really doing this are you Chad?"

Chad ignored him, standing in front of Ms. Bitterman's desk. "U-Uh ... normally I just do ... _acting_ and such. But ... because Chad Dylan Cooper is good at everything and—"

"Just get to the point Cooper!" Ms. Bitterman remarked, her arms folded.

"_Fine_, I call this Sonny 130—"

"It's called Sonnet 130!" Chastity inputted.

Chad grumbled. "Yes but this is about Sonny, so it's called Sonny 130—"

Sonny beamed. "Aw, Chad! You wrote another poem for me? Aw! That's so nice!"

Chad grinned slightly, tilting his head. "Who else would I write it for?"

Nico and Grady gagged.

Sonny grinned. "I dunno." She shrugged shyly.

"Well I need to make you love me again." Chad smirked cockily.

"I never said that I love—"

Ms. Bitterman groaned, "Enough, enough. Just read it out, Mr. Cooper!"

Chad cleared his throat. "_My girlfriends eyes are nothing like the sun. Coral is more red than her lips are red. Her skin is not pure and white like snow is. Her hair is ruffled and far from_ _perfect_—"

Sonny's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?!"

Tawni nodded in agreement. "Hm, hm! I hate all this poetry stuff and even I know they were insults! You should dump him." Tawni advised, twirling her hair.

Chastity frowned, turning in her chair. "Sonny dump _him_? She's lucky that he ever agreed to go out with her in the first place—"

Zora scowled. "Chip's the one who's lucky! He doesn't deserve someone as nice as—"

"Class!" Ms. Bitterman tried, defeated.

Skyler gave a bitter laugh. "One week! I can't believe he actually dated her for that long and—"

"CLASS!" Ms. Bitterman screamed.

The class grew silent and looked to Ms. Bitterman.

"Thank you, now Chad, finish."

Chad nodded his thanks and began to start talking again. "_I've seen many_—"

"So you're just gonna let him start insulting Sonny again?" Tawni asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ms. Bitterman gave her fiercest glare.

"Uh ... sorry." Tawni mumbled, looking down at her desk.

"Thank you!" Chad said in frustration. "_I've seen many roses of all colors. But I don't see those roses in her cheeks. Some perfumes can smell delightful and sweet. But my girlfriend's breath doesn't smell like that. I love to hear her voice, but I'm aware...That music is far more pleasing to hear. I admit I never seen an angel. She is down to earth and walks on the ground_—"

The Mackenzie Falls side of the room ruptured into sniggers.

"Ms. Bitterman!" Sonny suddenly screeched, her eyes watery.

Ms. Bitterman, dazed my Chad's ability to produce a sonnet, turned to Sonny. "Yes Monroe?"

"C-Can I be e-excused please?" Sonny whimpered, holding in a breath.

"Sonny, I'm not finished!" Chad tried hopelessly.

"I think she's heard enough." Tawni cut him off harshly.

"Sonny, just let me finish what I was saying." Chad pleaded.

Sonny stood up from her desk. "Do you think Sonnet 130 is really appropriate for me, Chad? Do you hate me as much as Shakespeare hated his mistress?!" She quickly wiped her eyes and stormed out from the room.

Chad raced to zoom after her but was stopped by Ms. Bitterman's hand. "Sit down Mr. Cooper, I haven't dismissed you."

"But Sonny—"

"SIT!" Ms. Bitterman screeched, pushing him down by the shoulder.

"Tawni, go and see if Miss Monroe is okay." Ms. Bitterman instructed.

Tawni beamed. "Thanks, Chad! Now that you insulted Sonny I can finally get out of this hellhole! Yay."

Tawni raced out of the room quicker than Ms. Bitterman could sarcastically comment.

Chad sighed into his chair, he only wanted to make her want him again.

"You okay, dude?" Ferguson whispered across the room.

Chad nodded fiercely, resting his head against the table.

"Now, does anyone else have an interpretation? Portlyn, what about you?" Ms. Bitterman asked.

Portlyn looked up from her nails. "Here's mine; Chad, will you go out with me?"

"NO!" Chad cried, his head suddenly coming up from the desk.

"There now just give me an F, and let me go shopping." Portlyn muttered, grabbing a file out of her pocket and filing her nails.

"I'll grant you the first bit, Portlyn, an F."

*_Bell hoots to signal rehearsals* _

"Finally!" Portlyn cheered.

"Class dismissed." Ms. Bitterman sighed in relief, closing her poetry book.

She looked up to see the class filtering out from the class, all except Chad who was still lying face down on the table.

"Chad?" Ms. Bitterman asked curiously.

Chad leaned back in his chair, pulling his head off the table. "Hmm?"

"You're still upset about Miss Monroe?" She asked cautiously, approaching his desk.

Chad nodded. "She didn't let me finish the poem, then she might have understood."

Ms. Bitterman grabbed a chair from the next desk and put it in front of Chad's desk, sitting on it. "May I read the last bit, Chad?"

Chad nodded reluctantly, pushing the letter forward.

Ms. Bitterman picked up the letter and read the last two lines aloud. "_And yet, I know that my love is as rare. 'Cause I love her most for all her cute flaws_."

Ms. Bitterman looked up at the blonde tween star. "This is beautiful Chad."

Chad shrugged. "It doesn't matter now anyway, she'll never hear the ending." He sighed to himself, supporting his chin with his hand.

"I'm going to help you." Ms. Bitterman stood up suddenly, jogging over to her desk to pull something out of her draw.

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Uh ... Why?"

Ms. Bitterman shrugged. "A budding poet like you? How could I not help?"

"Oh ... well _thanks_." Chad said awkwardly.

"Just wait here! I'll get Sonny here, make sure she hears the end of that poem." And with that, the teacher that Chad hated a week ago became his new favorite teacher.

*_Ten Minutes Later* _

"I'm here Miss! Please don't drop my grade—" Sonny's pleading stopped as her eyes fell upon Chad standing before her.

Sonny tuned quickly to re-open the door but found it was locked. She pulled again on the handle, harder. "Open this door!" She knocked on the wood as hard as she could.

"Sonny? Can I finish the poem please?" Chad asked quietly, scuffing his shoes.

"Uh ... No!" Sonny spat sarcastically. "I've had enough insults today."

Chad shrugged. "Well I'm finishing it anyway." Chad pulled out the paper from his pocket. "_And yet, I know that my love is as rare. 'Cause I love her most for all her cute flaws._"

Sonny turned around slowly, "Uh ... what?" She asked, confused.

"The poem. Did you listen to what I said before about what the poet dude meant? He meant that he loves her _because_ she isn't perfect."

"Y-You _love_ me?" Sonny whispered in awe.

"Oh, _that_." Chad mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sonny tenderly placed her hands on each of his cheeks, gave a small smile and leaned into his mouth.

This time Chad wasn't speechless because he had nothing to say, he was speechless because Sonny's lips were fastened to his.

**AN: Heeeee :D So did you like? If you did, then go read my other one shot 'A Summers Day', it's in a familiar format to this one :) Haha, isn't this poem just beautiful? I know that the sonnet has rhyming schemes, but Chad's does have 10 syllables, so I think that's pretty good for him :D Shakespeare's last two lines are so beautiful :) **

_And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare_  
_As any she belied with false compare._

**I love them 3 They really speak to me :) Anyway! PLEASE REVIEW :D This took me sooo long :) **

**-Everafterjunkie **


End file.
